Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Night guard Paint Splash
by Cyber Orteck
Summary: Freddy's Fazzbear's Pizzeria gains a new night guard. A pink pony by the name of Paint Splash will try to endure this hellish job! Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cyber: heyoh! I've been into Five Nights at Freddy's recently and decided, how my pony would have reacted to everything going on at the pizzeria! Hope you enjoy this try!**_

Hi there! I am Paint Splash and this is my story! If your reading this then I may or may not have survived my job as Night Guard for Freddy's Fazzbear's Pizzeria. Now I'm going to tell you about how I came across this job in the first place...it all started because I was low on cash.

It was a normal day in Ponyville, the resident ponies where doing their daily routines. A light pink coated unicorn pony trotted down the street, his short spiky blond mane was blown back slightly by the wind and the pace he was going. His big dark brown eyes where fixed on the dirt path ahead, he was heading to Freddy's Fazzbear's for a job interview. Usually he'd go for a job in the art department considering his talent lied with art, but he was low on money and rent didn't pay itself.

There where rumors around the place but non was proven. That put the pink unicorn on the edge, but going against his instincts he was going to get that job, as a night guard! And he'll do a bloody good job at it. The add said they needed a night guard, the pay was 100 dollars for the week, it had a picture of Freddy on the job add as well. It seemed harmless enough, what could go wrong? Everything could go wrong but Paint Splash wasn't one for thinking things though. He soon would learn thinking things though would save his pink hide.

The little pony arrived at his destination. The Pizzeria looked harmless and fun, it was pact with pony foals and their parents. The animatronics where kinda creepy and doll-like. "Don't start judging Paint."He said to himself. His voice was soft-ish with a certain tone that said he could get really loud at times. It also cracked with certain pronunciations.

Paint watched the animatronics do their thing. There was Bonnie, Freddy and Chica, they where on stage, playing some song, foals cheering them on. Paint Splash went past the stage, to the manger's office. He saw the balloon pony on his way. Those eyes stared at the blond pony's form watching him... Paint moved faster he got to the door and knocked.

"Come in."A voice came from inside the room. A black glow surrounded the door knob, as Paint Splash used his magic to open the door. The office was standard. A oak desk and a leather chair was in the center, in the corner where some filing cabinets, on the wall where really creepy drawings of the animatronics, a poster here and there. Sitting in the chair was a grey unicorn, his mane was a faded purple and had blue eyes. He looked the feminine built male up and down.

"So are you Mr. Splash?"The colt questioned.

"Yep! I'm Mr. Splash!"

The interview went well and Mr. Splash got the job. He obtained a navy blue security shirt, a navy blue hat that said 'security' and of course a shiny golden badge.

"You'll start tonight, be here at 11 pm, you're shift starts at 12 pm."

The pink pony saluted."You got it!" Little did Paint Splash know, he was going to have many brushes with death that week.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cyber: Here is chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Cyber Orteck doesn't own FNAF or MLP nor will I ever own them.**_

Paint Slash walked into the office he was going to use. There where rather large looking vents in each wall. they weren't covered at all. In the left corner where three monotors. A standard wooden desk and a chair was standing there, a little to the right. Posters and drawings of the animatronics where on the walls. On the table was a flashlight, an empty Freddy head, an Ipad , a fan, and some papers.

'It seems nice and not creepy at all!"He said trotting over to the desk. The blonde maned pony checked out the picutres.

"I take it back! They look souless! Why did those kids draw those pictures? Its very creepy..." He sat down on the chair. Thats when the phone rang. Paint picked it up.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

"Oh that's so nice of you!" The pink colt checked the hallway with the flashlight. It seemed clear.

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some ponies still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

"Well... that doesn't sound safe at all... or reasuring for that matter.."Paint paled as he listened to the guy on the phone. He checked the cameras. Everything was still normal so far...

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the ponies are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." The phone guy cleared his throat."Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

So that is what the head is for."He picked it up with his magic, examining it.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Wait! What will happen if I don't wind it up!?" It was no use for the phone guy hung up."That mother bucker!"He swore. There was a bump in the vents. The pony artist eeked and checked the vents with the light...

It was nothing. He relaxed slightly taking of his security hat. His brown eyes fell to the cameras.

"Where's the bunny!?"Toy Bonie wasn't there! Paint checked the other rooms. He was staring at the camera in Part room 3.

"ookay... He's so creepy... It's like he's staring onto my soul." The pony commented, a warning popped up, he needed to wind up the music box. he did so while checking the time it was only 1 am, 5 hours to go. The same sound of before came from the vents. The pink night guard checked the vents... there was something inside the left vent!

"It's the bunny!"The pony put on the head the first chance he got. The lights flickered... and toy Bonnie moved past. Those big green eyes staring at the pink unicorn. Said pony was really freaked out. When the danger past. Paint Splash removed the head and checked the Prize Counter. He wound up the music box. A sound came from the Main hall. He flashed his flashlight down the hall... Standing there was Toy Chica. She was beakless and eyeless though. Holding that creepy pink cupcake of her's. chills went down the unicorn's spine.

"Oh my Luna...Where's her eyes and beak!?" Toy Chica came closer. Paint's pupils shrank in fear. He checked the time 3PM. He gave a little depressed cry shaking slighty. Paint Splash checked the hallway again... She was gone... for now...

Paint Splash checked every room again. Ocasonally he made sure the vents and hallway was empty. by the time it it 5 AM the flashlight's battery died.

"Oh shit..."The pink pony paled. He heard crawling in the vents yet again... Both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica where in the vents! The pony freaked and put on the Freddy head. The lights flickered yet again. Toy Bonnie past him yet again. The lights went back to normal. The danger was gone for now... the time was now 6AM

"I-I made...it..."He breathed in relief. He exited his office and went to the stage. The animatronics where in their rightful places and weren't missing anything. He frowned slightly at that. He stiffled a yawn.

"I have to put up with four more nights with this..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cyber: The second night is going to be a little intense**_

Paint Splash reluctantly returned to the Pizzeria for his next shift. He sat down at the desk. He checked the cameras. The stage was normal. He relaxed slightly. The phone rang.

"Oh its the mother bucker..." He muttered bitterly.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"The phone guy said.

"Yeah surviving is what I do best!"He sarcastically remarked.

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? And the smell...uh, so the company decided to just go in a whole new direction and make them super foal-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."

"They...what!? There are more of them!? Why!?"He whined looking nervous now.

"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, Foxy... Oh yeah, Foxy! Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, um, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too."

"That's good to know... Anything else I should know?"The unicorn pony asked.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Fredd1y mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."

"A puppet...music box?"He clicked and quickly wound it up.

"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."The call ended.

Paint Splash looked at the back room. He saw the forms of the old animatronics."They look like crap." He checked the stage...They where still all there. Laughter came from the vents and a "Hi" Paint jumped. "H-hello...?" He squeaked. Something was crawling in the vents... He checked the vent cameras. It was Balloon Boy. The creepy boy laughed again.

"Oooh come on! Really!? Why me..." The music box alert went off. The pink colt wound up the music box again. Something white caught his eyes. It looked like the Mangle."Holly Celestia that looks freaky!" A sound in the hallway drew his attention. Paint Splash shone the flashlight down the hall. Foxy was standing there. He flashed the flashlight at Foxy.

"Go away!"He cried out as he kept flashing that flashlight. Foxy was gone after awhile but the old Bonnie too his place. Old Bonnie was faceless, one could only see the two red glowing orbs in the darkness.

"I want my mommy..."Paint whined. He glanced at the time it was only 2 AM

"This going to be a long night..."

Bonnie watched the pony for while before moving on to a party room. Balloon boy made his appearance again. Thus forcing the artistic pony to put on the Freddy mask. BB stayed there for a solid 3 minutes. He finally left the vent. Paint shone the light down the hall.

"OH hello..." Toy Chica was standing there staring into his soul. Paint Splash shivered. The flashlight suddenly died.

"What..."He tested it. But no light. The colt stared panicking. He was frantic trying to get the flashlight to work. The sounds in the hallway became louder. The music box alert went off. The night guard pony quickly wound up the music box as fast as he could. Inside the room was old Bonnie. Not thinking he put on the Freddy mask as quickly as possible. The lights went out and back on again... Bonnie was gone and Paint Splash's heart beat was rapid.

"Holly...That was close. a good few minutes past and nothing happened so far, but he knew better now, relax and you're dead. He then checked the stage toy Freddy hasn't moved yet. Good but toy Bonnie and toy Chica wasn't there at all. Going to the party room cameras. Chica was nowhere to be seen. A sound from the vent snapped him out of little panic. Toy Chica was in the left vent again. He could see her from inside the vent. He popped on that head. Waiting for her to leave. She did eventually. He nervously checked the time. 4AM

"It feels like an eternity..."

BANG!

"OH SHIT!"The Freddy head went back on. Toy Bonnie past his field of vision. Those green eyes really sent bad vibes to the unicorn. The lights flickered yet again and Toy Bonnie was gone for now. The music box was about to stop. He frantically went to wind it up.

"Oh... That was too close..." The time read 5AM. "One more hour to go..." Sound from the hall broke the small silence. He flashed his flashlight, luckily it was working again. Foxy and the Mangle where in the hall along with toy Chica. He flashed it a couple of times praying that they would leave. Foxy left but the Mangle and Toy Chica stayed longer. His flashlight died for real that time. His pupils shrunk to tiny dots, he started sweating bullets. Tears forming from his eyes. The unicorn was petrified. Then the clock reached 6 AM. Paint cried in relief because the animatronics where not in the hall anymore. The first chance he got he bolted out of that office. He nearly ran into the day guard.

"Woah you look like crap."

"I'm just glad my shift is over... those things are trying to kill me!"He exclaimed, he went home for a well deserved rest. Knowing he had to return to that nightmarish place for his third shift.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I Cyber Orteck does not own My Little Pony or Five Nights at Freddy's**_

The next night Paint returned. He did no know why. But he did. Going to his desk in his death trap-like office he sighed looking over to the cameras. The phone rang again. Paint picked it up.

"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"

"I did have problems! Nearly died a couple of times!"He complained and as usual his complaints where ignored.

"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway?"The phone guy asked.

"Actually I did...Both Foxys..." He flashed his light down thehallway. There was nothing yet.

"Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more Foal-friendly and put him in Foal's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But foals these days just can't keep their hooves to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..."

"Good to know that's... Wow..." Paint wound up the music box as he said that.

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... Ponies trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close."

"Nope... Something fishy is going on here and that fishy is trying to kill me."He said looking at the stage camera. Everyone was accounted for. Next the pink pony checked the storage room. Old Bonnie was missing. He checked the vents. They where clear at the moment.

"That's because they do shit in the day... They're like nocturnal animals or something."He replied flashing the flashlight down the hall. Foxy was standing there rather close. So he flashed his light a couple of times. The last flash, Foxy was gone for now. The pony won that round.

"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Paint Splash paled at that."It's like he knows I'll possibly die..." A sound came from the left vent. He checked it with the light. The old Bonnnie was there.

"What do I do!? Uhhh..."He pressed his hoof against hid forehead taking a thinking pose. Something clickd in his mind."Oh yeah the head!"He put on the head just in time though. Bonnie was standing right in front of him. He stayed there for awhile then the lights went out. When the lights came back on he was gone. The semi-scared pony took of the mask. He sighed in relief only to remember there where more of them still out there. By checking the vents he realized Chica was in the left vent. He pulled on the mask just as she appeared before him. Paint bit back a eep. The lights flickered and Chica was luckily gone. The warning for the music box went off. Freaking out the pony pulled off the Freddy head. He wound up the music box just in time. The time said 2AM

"I'm sooo gonna die tonight.."He whined to himself checking the hallway. It was empty. The laughter of Balloon Boy echoed in the vents. Paint did not like Balloon Boy for many reasons. Reason one; he was really creepy. Reason two; his laugh got on the pony's nerves. He checked the vent. The animatronic in question was there.

"Go away! I don't want to see or hear you!" The pony popped on the bear head. Good thing too because Bonnie was in the room. The pink pony's heartbeat could be heard in the silence. The second the lights went out yet again the faceless rabbit disappeared. He took of the mask yet again.

"This is getting repetitive... but I can now predict some of their movement."He noted to himself."I should probably write this stuff down sometime soon." The sound from the hallway caught his attention. His pupils dilated as he checked it. Foxy and the Mangle was there staring at him. Those unblinking robotic eyes staring into his very being. He flashed his Flashlight a few times. By the fifth flash they disappeared. The music box alert went off. Paint quickly wound up that annoying music playing box that resided in the Prize Corner. The unicorn decided that he'll only keep an eye on the vents and the Prize corner on the cameras. The time read 4AM

"Only TWO more hours..."He sighed dramatically sliding down in his chair. He shot up straight hearing bumbs in the vent. He checked. Toy Chica was staring at him beakl-ess and eyeless as usual. He let loose a small squeak grabbing that empty head and put it on. Once the danger past he heard another sound indicating something in the halls. He checked. Freddy was there. He could make out it was the old Freddy. Not wanting to take chances he put the head. Freddie stood there for a good five minutes. When the bear finally left the music box stopped.

"Uh...what's that...?"Music started to play. It was getting louder and louder.

The pony looked at the clock 5:59 AM .

"Come on! Come on!" He looked up. The puppet was looming over him. He screamed as the puppet was about to jump at him when the clock struck 6 AM. The puppet vanished suddenly. The pony's heart rate was going crazy. He was hyperventilating, pupils shrunk and his body was shaking.

"..."He shrinkingly made his way to the doors that lead to outside.

"Why am I coming back tomorrow? Wow... I must be desperate."


End file.
